forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Easy edit All Quests
Instructions Eventually all quest will be listed below to add to the quest listed # Click on contribute in the upper right corner # Click on add a page # Name the page with the title of the quest then copy the quest from the game into that page as best you can include the following ## Name of the quest giver and the type of quest ## His quote ## What needs to be done ## What the reward is ## The preceding and following quest (if you know) # Have the page then come back to this page click on edit # Go to the list under the letter your quest starts with to the link to page before the one your entering in alphabetical order click on the end of that line and then hit enter and a dot (a bullet will appear) # Enter the title of the quest (which should be the same as the page you just made ) # Highlight the page name only and then click on the chain symbol in the edit toolbar # Save page All Quest A-I A * A Common Enemy * A Fool's Problems * A Letter From The Evil Witch * A Little Peace And Quiet * A New Continent * A New Dawn * A New Era Of Science * A Real Challenge * A Worthy Residence * Act Quickly * All-Out War * Ambassador Of Peace * Ambassadors * Annoy Fernikus * Annoy Grivus * Another Curse B * Back to Pfefferberg * Bandit Raid * Battle Experience * Battle For Badakus * Battle For Garrington * Blankets For The Poor * Blue Leather Shoes * Bread For The Poor * Bridge Over Troubled Water * Broke Architect * Build a Hunter * Build A Lumbermill * Build Frame Houses * Build Modern Goods Buildings * Build Stilt Houses * Build Tanneries * Build the Peace * Buy the Peace C * Calm Before The Storm * Cartwright's Cause * Caught Off Guard * Cavalry And Infantry * Celebrate The Victory * Celebrate Victory * Cheering Up * Close the Gap * Conquer Another Sector * Conscripts needed * Crimes Against Humanity * Cutting Off The Supplies D * Dawn of a Dark Age * Dawn of a Golden Age * Dawn Of War * Dee's Destiny * Dominate The Industrial Age * Duck And Cover E * East-West Railroad * Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe * Enemys propaganda * Expedition to the East * Eyes In The Backyard * Eyes To The East * Eyes To The North F * Feed the Donkey * Fighting Crime * Fill The Shelves * Find the Devil * First Research * Flagon Overflow * Flanking Lancers * Force the Peace * Forgotten Favor * Four Brothers, One Kingdom * Fresh Reinforcements * Friendly Visits G * Gain A Foothold * Gain Happiness * Garrincton Blues * Gather Strength * Get A Pottery * Get Okahe * Get The Witch * Global war * Go Get Dunarsund * Go south * Go West! * Good Guano * Guano Guerdon * Guano Gun H * Happy Workers I * Increase Output * Increase Population * Industrial Intent * Industrial Revolution * Information Is Crucial All Quest J-S J * Jester's Gift I * Jester's Gift II * Jester's Gift III * Jester's License * Jester's License II K * Keep Moving * Knowledge Is Power * Knowledge Is Power (Industrial Age) * Krautpleaser L * Landing Party * Lift Morale * Look Around * Ludwig's Invitation * Ludwig's Proposal M * Mad Hutter * Mad Men * Make Peace * Make Science, Not War * Make Them Laugh! * Make Them Smile! * Maktaba (quest) * Master of Medieval Science * Metropolis * Military Action * Military Course * Mobilization * Modern Goods * Modern Medicine * More Flagons * More Information * More Work N * Native Nation * New Borders * New Challenges, New Dangers * New Goods * New Lands, New Dangers * New Troops * New World Investments * North Or South O * Operation: Paperclip * Outgunned P * Parish Paruuch * Passage to the East * Payback From The Poor * Peaceful Course * Pipes And 'Plosives * Plunder * Polivate * Porcelain Party * Pothole Panic * Pots For The People * Presents For Hasdrubaal * Print Loop * Protection Needed * Provide Deversions * Pulp Q None R * Reach To The East * Real challenge * Relief for the People * Request For Help * Research Economics * Research Precision Tools * Riot Control * Rumor Mill S * Scientific Breakthrough * Scout and Conquer * Scout Her Home * Scout Out * Scouts to Sturmhohen * Secrets Of The Goods I * Secrets Of The Goods II * Secrets Of The Goods III * Secure The Landing Area * Settlers and Settlements * Show Your Strength * Sleeping Lions I * Sleeping Lions II * Sleeping Lions III * Smoke on the Water * Spark Of Genius * Spearfighter Barracks (Quest) * Start Up the Machines * Starve 'Em Out * Storm On Sturmhohen * Surprise From The Mountains All Quest T-Z T * Take The Kaiserin's Castle * Talk to the People * The Architect * The Black Friday * The Black Friday II * The Black Friday III * The Black Friday IV * The Black Friday V * The Black Friday VI * The Black Friday VII * The Black Monolith * The Curse * The Curse Strikes Again * The General * The Halls Of Hymir * The Iron Fist * The Jester * The Last Leader * The Logic of Logistics * The Merchant * The Scientist * The Witch Writes Again * They Love You! * Time and Tide * Time For A Change * Towards Garrincton! * Trail of the Witch * Train a Spearfighter * Tribal Chief * Troop Entertainment U * Unconditional Surrender (Iron Age) * Unfair Fight * Unsettling News * Update the Spearfighters V * Victorian Era W * War * War On Two Fronts * Wheel of Fortune * Wild, Wild West * Winter Is Coming * Workforce X None Y * Yet Another Curse Z None Category:Quests